


The Magic Word

by Some_Impossible_Fairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Hogwarts rather than Ilvermony, Mild Language, Ravenclaw! Caroline, idek, there is some heavy kissing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/pseuds/Some_Impossible_Fairytale
Summary: Based on the prompt:Person A: What's the first thing we should teach new campersPerson B: Survival of the fittest and every man for himself?Person A: Okay, you don't get to teach the new campers.





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> So you know - there is a little heavy kissing/ petting in this but the UK age of consent is 16 and its set during sixth year so its not underage.

How Klaus Ansel Mikaelson ever got to be Slytherin Prefect is beyond Caroline’s comprehension. Although, in that house, the more rules you break and curses you cast the better prepared you are to climb the greasy pole. Of course, if Caroline had her way, she’d break it down and beat him with it, if only to stop the God awful flirting. Mind you, it could well be the fact that not only is he Slytherin Quidditch Captain but also a Mikaelson, one of the oldest Wizarding Families around. Anyway, they’re sitting in the Prefect’s Common Room on the fifth floor with everyone else trying to schedule extracurricular activities for the first years. Caroline, being both Caroline Forbes and a Ravenclaw has taken charge. The only people who would really object after this long knowing Caroline are either of her fellow sixth year Slytherin Prefects; Klaus himself and Katherine Petrova. Both of them object on involving themselves with the ickle first years on principle anyway so it’s not as if it counts. Besides, they both expressed interest in sleeping with her and she fully intends to use that against them. Damon Salvatore, who is both a seventh year prefect, Kat’s ex-boyfriend and Caroline’s general pain in the ass is too lazy to intervene. Percy Weasley, the Head Boy would be a problem but he’s got more important things to be doing since he got promoted. Caroline always has liked Fred and George best. Irritating bastards.

They’ve just finished arranging Duelling Club which everyone hopes that Professor Saltzman will agree to take this year. They’re all old enough to remember when Trelawney offered to take it and what a disaster that had been. Dumbledore does things for shits and giggles as it is anyway half the time and had thought it bloody hilarious when the students had held the Giant Squid to ransom until he’d replaced her.

Anyway, St. Mungo’s are optioning a new magical maladies first aid course which is kind of a must if you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Moaning Myrtle and that Potter kid are proof of that. So here they are trying to organise slots for each year groups supervising students.

“Alright,” Caroline claps her hand, eyes firmly focused on the chalk floating before the board rather than Klaus whose eyes are burning into her skin from where he’s lounging on an armchair. They’ve been doing well so far and there’s only like, twenty minutes left of this meeting, so if they can agree on the topic of the first part of the course and which spells to teach, they’re in the clear as far as setting up lesson times and location are concerned. The use of the Room of Requirement is a no brainer and each year group will work out the appropriate hour depending on class availability in study hall.

“What’s the first thing we should teach the first years about first aid?” She was thinking more along the lines of casting episkey properly or the full amount of dittany to use per injury but what she gets is Klaus Mikaelson. Fucker.

“Natural selection and every man for themselves?”

Caroline glares at him before announcing “Okay, you don’t get to teach the first years” From the way Klaus grins she suspects this was his objective all along and makes a mental note to hex him as soon as is convenient. On the other hand, she could do it now and no-one in here would probably object. None of Klaus’ siblings are prefects, though Henrik who _is_ a first year just might make it one day. Mind you, its early days yet.

“Why not episkey and then discussing Skell-I-Grow if absolutely necessary? Make it interesting enough that they’ll want to come back” Enzo, Caroline’s best friend and a Gryffindor, pipes up. Enzo’s not actually a Prefect but he goes where Caroline goes and that’s that. There’s a general murmur of consensus at that and Caroline winks at him before nodding at the chalk, which zooms across the board. Klaus scowls and mutters something about overcomplicating matters and doesn’t look in Caroline’s direction for the rest of the session.

That is until the very end, when Scarlett Hartford performs a spell to match up which students can fill which slots according to their class schedules. And as it turns out the only prefects who can supervise the first year class on Thursdays are the sixth years – namely Klaus and Caroline herself because they have a free period after Ancient Runes.

Merlin’s saggy left testicle it’s just not _fair._

“Guess you and I will be taking the first years after all love” he smiles at her and it’s soft and open and unguarded. It makes Caroline wonder if that’s why Klaus was chosen as prefect because she’s never heard him raise his voice to someone in a younger year unless they were intentionally harming another student. Because she saw how he offered to jinx the boy who broke Rebekah’s heart last year.

“Just as long as we’re not taking their _lives._ I am not getting expelled for you”

 With that she takes Enzo’s arm and strides off to Potions, leaving Klaus behind. Just before they clamber out of the door though, she’s positive she hears that distinctive Klaus chuckle “Shame. I would for you”

****

After that, Klaus seems to be popping up everywhere, far more than he did anytime in the last six years. If Caroline didn’t know any better she’d think he’d developed the ability to apparate inside Hogwarts. When she’s confiscating portions of Amortia potion from Amara Petrova and April Young, two idiotic Hufflepuffs who she has on good authority (okay, Kat Petrova – Amara’s elder sister) are planning on dosing up an unsuspecting Matt. Caroline puts Klaus presence down to family interests because Matt is Rebekah’s current fling even though Klaus generally hates Rebekah’s entanglements regardless of personality or House. The fact that suddenly he’s generally on one side or the other during Care of Magical Creatures. When they encounter Hippogriffs, who are deeply offended if their honour is slighted he almost seems to jump in front of her, wand out when the lovely ruddy plumed animal she is practising with seems to take a disliking. As it turns out, its only a bee, but the way Klaus reacted – faster than Stefan, faster than Hagrid, suggests how closely he was watching.

Then Draco Malfoy upsets one in his third year class and they all hear how hippogriffs will not be used again. Apparently Klaus was all set to give Draco detention for a month for endangering the rest of the class but instead Draco’s pain potions go missing all month instead.

The only reason Caroline even knows the little shit’s name is because he’s on the Slytherin Quidditch Team – he was the one who laughed when Harry Potter fell off his broom after the Dementor incident and there’d been a problem on the train too. Caroline remembers clutching Enzo with one hand and Elena with another, their hands as icy as the windows just waiting for it to be over.

Then, when the curfew is instilled and Caroline is helping shepherd her fellow Ravenclaws to the tower, they pass the Slytherins on the way down to the dungeons. Caroline gets banged into by the blonde, pale boy and is told “Watch where you’re going you filthy little mudblood”

Caroline’s insides freeze to the point she wouldn’t be surprised if a Dementor rounded the corner. She thinks back to last year, when the Chamber opened, when she’d had to grit her teeth and stride down the corridors ignoring the horrid whispers about Slytherin’s heir and the danger to muggleborns. Enzo and Stefan had tried to make her laugh, tell her than if it was anyone, it was probably Klaus rather than Harry Potter and she was safe. That as much as she and Klaus drove each other up the wall he wouldn’t dare to touch her. She’d known that. Klaus had taken her aside, after Hermione Granger had been attacked and asked if she was alright. Even without that, she knew in her _bones,_ her very own muggleborn blood that she was as safe as houses with Klaus as she would be with Albus Dumbledore himself.

They’d all known right then and there (as if there’d been any doubt) that Harry Potter couldn’t have done it. He loved Hermione as a sister, he’d never touch her. And Klaus hadn’t even heard Hermione’s name until she’d been admitted to the Hospital Wing and Professors Snape and Flitwick had told them.

Caroline didn’t know much about Klaus but she did know that he had a shitty relationship with his parents in second year. It wasn’t like she was doing so well either. As much as she loved Liz Forbes, her muggle mother was cautious around her magical daughter – not because of what she was (at least Caroline hoped) but of what she was capable of. Still at least Klaus had been able to get out and go and live with Freya and Elijah in London. It wasn’t like he’d wanted Hogwarts to close any more than she did if a student died like Moaning Myrtle.

The urge to draw her wand and curse Malfoy is almost overwhelming, Caroline feels her fingers twitch toward her robes. But then she remembers that she’s a Prefect, she has to set an example. Liz had been so proud of her – she can’t let her Mum down now.

But before she can react in a more reasonable fashion - tell Malfoy off or dock points (technically she can’t do that but Kat certainly will when Caroline tells her what the little shit did) the little bugger is quickly jerked off the floor to suspend in mid-air by his ankle.

“ **Apologise** ” the words come out in a low growl from beside her left ear. Klaus is  right beside them, his own set of Slytherins crowded round Kat and Damon who are watching with interest and his arm is round her waist – _when did that happen?_ – face mere inches from Malfoy’s own.

“My father – “ Malfoy shrieks wriggling, trying to swing round probably looking for those cronies of his who are happily nowhere in sight.

“Your father’s a bigger stain upon existence than you and that’s saying something. Now class? History lesson. Whoever gets the answer right gets 50 points. Who was it exactly who Lucius Malfoy came crawling to when He Who Must Not Be Named fell from power?” Klaus doesn’t take his eyes off Draco, twirling his wand idly this way and that so Draco spins one way then the other.

“Mikael Mikaelson” comes a soft voice from along a herd of Ravenclaw students. Caroline catches the surprise flit momentarily across Klaus’ face at Luna Lovegood’s voice.

“That’s right. Thank you Luna” Klaus murmurs kindly, though his eyes glitter cruelly as he winks. “I don’t think you’re putrid father’s going to do anything to me _boy_ ” the words come out harsh and alien, as if its not Klaus whose speaking but as if he’s repeating words he’s heard before and redirecting them at Malfoy. There were those rumours that Klaus was not Mikael’s son but that of a werewolf instead. Was the curse hereditary? They hadn’t covered werewolves yet, she must remember to ask Professor Lupin.

“The question is, what I’m going to do to you if you don’t apologise to Miss Forbes immediately”

The fact that Klaus was threatening a student, a younger one, very, very publicly for her made Caroline flush. She wasn’t sure what to do. If it were anyone else, she’d be horrified, scream at him to show decency. But its Draco Malfoy and he called her – called her – _that._

The other Ravenclaw prefects are attempting to get the kids to move along, whereas Damon and Kat as well as the rest of the Slytherins are watching eagerly wondering how this power play will well, play out. There’s one, a dark haired girl screeching about somebody fetching Professor Snape but Kat barks “Shut it Pansy” and the girl wilts at the sight of Katherine Petrova brandishing her wand.

God knows what Klaus is thinking of doing to Draco Malfoy but a threat from Katherine Petrova is ten times worse.

“You really are a moron, Malfoy. There’s no such thing as pure blood Wizards left as it is. It’s like Hagrid says, if we hadn’t intermarried we’d have died out ages ago”

Caroline hadn’t realised Klaus knew Hagrid outside of Care of Magical Creatures.

“Mr. Mikaelson what are you doing?” comes a calm, inquisitive voice from the end of the corridor. Around 100 pair of eyes swivel and settle on the stooped and reassuring form of Professor Lupin himself.

“Teaching, professor” Klaus throws over his shoulder at Lupin without taking his eyes off Malfoy. However Caroline, pressed against his side (she doesn’t think, no she knows they’ve never been this close and God does Klaus always smell so _good?)_ can feel the way Klaus’ body tenses and then relaxes, how he stands up a little straighter, bows his head in deference.

“I see,” the two words come out crisp and damning as Lupin strolls down the corridor. “Students, I think its high time that you follow your Prefects to your appropriate Common Rooms post haste. The curfew is about to come into effect and I would think both Ravenclaw and Slytherin would not want to disturb their chances of winning the House Cup regardless of current events.”

Professor Lupin has this marvellously soft way of instruction that brooks no argument and Caroline watches in amazement as both Houses shuffle off relatively quietly. She can only nod at Kat’s ‘tell-me-everything-later’ glare before her eyes return to Lupin. Klaus still hasn’t let go of her and she thinks it’s strangely funny how he’s almost stepped in front of her, as if shielding her from Lupin’s view.

“Malfoy here called Caroline – he – he used a derogatory slur relating to her blood status, Sir” Klaus spits out in a rush, almost shaking in rage, clearly unable to use the word itself in any sense.

“Ah” Lupin ambles closer, surveying the tableau they’ve created with interest and Caroline wonders what trick she’s missing. Lupin’s eyes go cold,  gaze iron as he and Malfoy catch each other’s eye. There’s a moment where Lupin and Klaus stare at each other, long and hard before Lupin nods, eyes silvery now and tells them to remember to use _obliviate_ before Malfoy complains to his father.

Caroline’s always liked Professor Lupin.

“And after you have escorted Miss Forbes back to Ravenclaw Tower I would like you to come and see me in my office Mr. Mikaelson. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore if there are any issues regarding your wandering about at this hour”

“Professor-“ Caroline tries to intervene, despite the fact that he’s literally letting them get away with this, she suddenly can’t stand the idea of Klaus getting into trouble for her.

“That will be all Miss Forbes. I think Mr. Malfoy here will have learned his lesson from the three weeks detention I will be giving him.”

Klaus’ hand snakes down in between the folds of their robes to squeeze Caroline’s hand “It’s alright my love” he whispers just loud enough for her to hear. Lupin smiles brightly at them anyway, leaving Caroline to wonder how he heard before strolling back the way he came.

A quick look back at Malfoy confirms that the kid’s probably shit himself, especially given that his once chance has just walked off with his hands in his robes, whistling.

“Apologise Malfoy. _Now._ Before I chuck you out the window” Instead, Malfoy chooses to attempt to reach for his wand, flapping and twiddling about in a way that reminds Caroline unkindly of Professor Snape. An overgrown bat.

Klaus laughs and it’s a far fucking cry from the warm, gentle chuckle she’s gotten used to, the gentle huff when she gets the last word. It’s heartlessly cruel in the way that Caroline had always been told Klaus Mikaelson could be, needling not in gentle reproach but eager provocation.

“Expelliarmus” he murmurs, catching Draco’s wand easily and waving his trophy.

“Commendable. Commendable but idiotic. Come, come Draco we’re not Gryffindors. Apologise to Caroline or I won’t need _obliviate_ to erase your memory”

There’s a sound, muffled by swearing and the folds of his robes. When Klaus idly flicks Draco up higher, evidently intent on providing a crash landing, Caroline can’t help biting her lip.

“SORRY SORRY” Draco screams, flailing dramatically.

“There,” Klaus smiles silkily, lowering the younger boy just enough that when he does break off the spell Draco lands with a painful thump rather than cracking his skull open. “Not so hard is it? Scamper off now. I’ll return your wand in the morning” he promised while Malfoy scrambled to his feet. There’s a moment when Draco takes a breath and both of them wait for the secondary inevitable ‘ _My father will hear about this’_ before Caroline mutters a carefully crafted _obliviate._ Draco’s face goes blank long enough for Klaus to tug Caroline around the corner and get away.

It’s not until he leaves her outside of Ravenclaw Tower’s door, a flicker of _something_ in his eyes as he surges forward to kiss her cheek that Caroline realises they hadn’t let go of each other the whole way there.

***

The next morning Caroline’s already got her group of students seated for breakfast when the Slytherins cluster through the doors of the Great Hall. Katherine abandons her students immediately to Damon’s care (poor mites) threading across the hall to the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables to give Amara and Elena a kiss on the cheek, collecting Enzo as she barrels across to Ravenclaw.

“ _Caroline Elizabeth Forbes”_ she intones  even as she pecks a kiss on Caroline’s cheek in greeting, looming over Caroline’s Ancient Runes textbook ominously.

“Morning Kat” Caroline returns as she hurriedly passes herself to Enzo for their customary hug.

“Morning Gorgeous” he says softly.

“Details. Details. I couldn’t get anything out of Klaus or Kol _or_ Elijah”

“Elijah? How-“ Caroline asks in surprise, wondering how in the hell Katherine got in touch with Elijah Mikaelson whose all the way in London overnight. Kol won’t have said anything because Klaus won’t have told him anything, and its not like Klaus will bend to Katherine Petrova’s will.

“Floo network” Katherine brushes off as if that answer does raise even more questions. Caroline gives her best friends as quick an explanation as she can, shushing Kat at intervals and trying to ignore Bonnie and Elena’s Significant Looks. They’ve never liked Klaus so she really can’t be bothered to listen to their moaning about why she shouldn’t even speak about him much less to him. Kat hates him too but Caroline’s overall happiness and desire to get laid trumps that in her books. 

“Where’s Malfoy now?”

“ _Enzo_ ” Caroline tsks irritably. “Klaus and I handled it,” and there’s a sentence she never thought she’d say “We got the pleasure of watching the bastard nearly shit himself and he doesn’t remember it. All he does remember is calling me a mudblood…” here Caroline shudders, Katherine glares across the hall at Malfoy moodily eating his breakfast huddled between Crabbe and….Boil? No that’s not right. Nevermind. Enzo’s looking at someone Caroline suspects is either Kol or Damon and nodding in a significant way that betrays a follow up if she doesn’t stop him. Enzo’s never given a damn about detention or the House Cup. How did she become best friends with such rule breakers? “And Professor Lupin giving him detention, that’s all.”

“Maybe he’s not so bad after all” Kat mutters sniffly, out of pure obligation to her duty to Caroline’s libido. Enzo’s eyes are soft and thoughtful as he grips the underside of her forearm, wrapping Caroline in the comfort of physical touch. And across the hall as if he senses that she’s thinking about him, Klaus’ head suddenly becomes visible from where he was sitting with Lucien Castle, Tristan de Martel and his slutty sister Aurora. A soft smile lights up his features, totally out of place with the organised chaos around them. Just for her.

No, maybe he’s not.

****

Caroline doesn’t get a chance to speak to Klaus after that, though they continue to see each other with that peculiar regularity. It’s almost as if the corridors have teamed up with the staircases in dumping them out near each other whenever the architecture feels like it.

It wouldn’t be a problem, Caroline wouldn’t mind if she and Klaus were friends now but after the Malfoy incident they’re not friends exactly. They’re something more. There’s a heat in his gaze and a heat in her cheeks that wasn’t there before. Being in sixth year doesn’t help any because she’s been split up from Bonnie and Elena more than she’d like who want her to land Matt, safe Hufflepuff Matt who Elena wants to get over her and Bonnie thinks is a better choice than Klaus. According to Bonnie her cat is a better option than Klaus.

Everyone says Kat and Enzo are shits but Elena and Bonnie could give them a run for their money some days. Katherine and Enzo are just honest that’s all.

But Enzo isn’t much help in between Quidditch, not helping her ace Charms and his underground betting ring over which magical creature will finally do Harry Potter in. After the Basilisk last year you’d think the odds would be higher but not many people had anticipated Dementors and a serial killer escaping prison. One of the favoured bets is a Pegasus apparently.

They’re back doing the accursed Magical First Aid for First Years and even though Derek Spurlock and Calpurnia Adams are in the room as well, teaching tourniquets and the Heimlich (because sometimes you don’t actually _have_ time to do a spell or shove a potion down their throats) while Klaus and Caroline are meant to be keeping the peace, Klaus keeps _looking_ at her. Caroline may or may not be sneaking the occasional glance back over her _Hogwarts: A History_ as she makes notes for her booklist regarding magical means in muggle monarchies that she’s doing for fun but that’s not the point. 

Then, shit - Klaus catches her looking and smiles, soft, secretive, just for her.

It should be illegal to look at someone like that; hot and possessive and yearning. There’s the intensity of a caress in his gaze, the idea of Klaus reaching to put his hands on Caroline, her waist and in her hair and it makes Caroline _want._  It’s not a look meant for the walls of a boarding school where you have to share a dormitory with six other people and there are bound to be a range of fellow pupils/ teachers/ ghosts ready to pop out at you at any given opportunity. Or horror of horrors even Peeves. He seems to have a fondness for catching students at the worst possible times and then zooms away shrieking the K-I-S-S-I-N-G rhyme for all to hear. Or words to that effect depending on the level of intimacy in which he’s caught you.

“Are we boring you Forbes?” comes a cruel voice – not Klaus, he’d never speak to her like that and besides his lips haven’t moved. Head whirling reveals Derek Spurlock, a particularly shitty Slytherin 5th year who also happened to have a free period. Calpurnia, Klaus’ fellow sixth year Slytherin counterpart shakes her head at Caroline sympathetically behind Spurlock’s back and hurriedly wraps up the session for the afternoon. The students file out fairly quietly for a bunch of eleven year olds with a free afternoon ahead. Its only when Caroline, in a bid to get rid of Spurlock and make up for having her head in her books all afternoon offers to tidy up the Room of Requirement that she realises Klaus had already promised to do it at the start of the session.

Double, triple _shit._

Bonnie’s already been badgering her a hell of a lot for someone whose not a Hufflepuff to go and see Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping draught if she’s having nightmares because she keeps saying Klaus’ name in her sleep.

The only nightmare is how badly Caroline wants to get laid.

Fucking boarding schools honestly this is not what she’d imagined when she’d gotten her letter and Professor Flitwick had come to explain that she was a genuine honest to God witch.

They clean in silence and Caroline bolts as soon as humanly possible.

Then there’s that weird moment in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They’re learning about werewolves and poor Professor Lupin looks positively worn out and unhappy. The only person he’s really engaging with it – as luck would have it – is Klaus himself. Speaking of Klaus, she’s never really seen him this attentive, hanging off Lupin’s every word, scribbling furiously, marking the textbook page. He only looks at her once all lesson and it’s got that same golden burn to it that makes her wriggle in her seat, trying to temper the heat between her thighs and focus on the board.

At least it serves as confirmation that she’s not the only one feeling like this. Stupid hormones.

But the reason the DADA class sticks in her head so much is that after that Klaus seems to be actively pursuing her. It’s another milestone in their acquaintanceship, another step in this weird dance of theirs. He keeps trying to catch her after class and while especially after the Malfoy incident Caroline wouldn’t mind actually hearing what he’s got to say, Bonnie and Elena seem to realise they’ve been neglecting her of late. Both girls start remedying this by sticking to her like glue, blaming it on concerns over Sirius Black.

The reincarnation of He Who Must Not Be Named has roamed these halls twice in the same amount of years and a monster which specifically targeted muggle-borns as well but _now_ they’re worried about her safety. Yeah. Right.

It all kicks off during their free period.

Caroline is once again ensconced in-between Elena and Bonnie at one of the tables in the Great Hall. Kat’s sitting beside her twin sister, intentionally giving her the wrong answers to the Transfiguration essay whilst writing a letter to Elijah and Enzo’s sat across for them, pretending to work on his potions homework as he reads _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and sucks on a Sugar Quill. He doesn’t exactly need to have gone through all that bother, Professor Saltzman’s sitting at the other end of the hall talking animatedly with Damon Salvatore.

That said, Enzo’s always been a method actor.

Caroline’s raking her hand through her curls, tongue stuck between her teeth working on sodding Ancient Runes and _not looking at Klaus_ when the boy himself wanders up and looms over their little group.

“Caroline” she knows the minute he says her name who it is. Klaus says her name in such a singular fashion, like he’s praying and giving thanks at the same time, caressing each syllable. She wishes those artistic fingers were caressing her instead. _Down girl. Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes. Dusty tombs and cave walls…torchlight, liquor and explosions…._

This is the thing about being a muggleborn with so many friends from wizarding families, Enzo’s the only one who understands that Caroline wanted to do Ancient Runes because of Evelyn Carnahan and Rick O’Connell.

She may or may not have a Klaus archaeologist fantasy. Damn him for taking Ancient Runes too because after that it just got ten times worse.

Caroline’s eyes slid up off her book to see Klaus stood there, quill behind his ear, parchment balancing on top of his own book evidently working on the same topic she is. “Klaus?”

“How’re you managing the translation so far? The vocabulary this week’s pretty shit, so I was wondering I you wanted to compare?”

Before Caroline can reply, relieved that she’s not the only finding this week’s work incomprehensible, Elena beats her to the punch.

“Caroline’s managing just fine, she’s got us to help her,” Which is a load of shit because Caroline’s the only one in their group who takes Ancient Runes. “ _You’re_ not going to sit down are you?” she asks, the notion clearly horrific.

 _“Elena”_ Caroline chastises, glaring at her friend. Elena hates Klaus, she’d known that but never before had Elena forgotten her manners like that. Caroline’s gaze shoots back to Klaus who doesn’t look even vaguely upset at Elena’s words. Instead, he looks…pleased? That’s when Caroline realises she’d stood up in her shock over Elena’s cattiness, turned instantly toward Klaus. She’d defended him.

Elena doesn’t apologise, just shrugs before adding “He’s not even really struggling. According to Marcel’s loud mouth in the common room last night, Klaus only wants to ask you to go to Hogsmede with him. She’s already going with Matt Donovan.” The last sentence comes out almost smugly, Elena finally turning to meet Klaus’ gaze and it could almost be Katherine sitting there rather than the supposedly sweeter Lena.

Sometimes Caroline wonders if the Sorting Hat had gotten the twins mixed up when he put Kat in Slytherin and Elena in Gryffindor. Also what? Matt hasn’t even asked her to go to Hogsmede tomorrow and even if he does, they’ll both know it’s because he’s been coerced into it. He’s completely gone on his girlfriend, Bex Mikaelson. Which is probably why Elena and Bonnie are pushing her and Matt together, trying to save their friends from the terror of the Mikaelsons.

“Seriously Elena! Matt hasn’t even asked me because he’s going with Bex. Besides Klaus and I were already going together” This is a complete and utter lie but the shocked look on Elena’s face is worth it. Also she is totally going to make Enzo surrender that galleon that Kat just passed him under the table.

“He doesn’t have permission!” Elena shoots back “His father didn’t sign the permission slip”

“You’re absolutely right, Elena. I compliment you on your sources.” Klaus replies in a voice of ice “My father didn’t sign my slip in third year. My elder sister, Freya who has been acting as my legal guardian for years now did”

That does it.

Scrambling out from the bench, Caroline collects her stuff as quickly as possible and jerks her head at Klaus, who thankfully is enough of a cunning bastard to not look surprised by her claim. There’s further scraping of wood and Enzo soon appears in her eye-line.

“Gia’s in the Library I think” he mutters quietly and together the three of them abandon study hall for a safer haven. Behind them Caroline hears Kat reprimanding her younger sister.

“Sometimes El, there’s using the Petrova fire and then there’s just being a plain old bitch”

***

“You’re friends are long gone sweetheart, you don’t still have to pretend we’re going together” Klaus voice comes from behind where Caroline’s waiting in the doorway underneath the clock tower, watching the line of students tapering down to the village. She practically jumps out of her skin at his voice, clutching her heart and cursing.

“Don’t _do_ that” she cries, swatting at him, glaring at his laughing eyes as he dances beyond her reach. _We really could be a couple_ she thinks, surprised that the urge to kiss him isn’t upsetting her, that she doesn’t mind if someone sees. After all that was the idea.

“And I would like to go with you” she murmurs “To make up for Elena being such a judgemental bitch yesterday”

Klaus looks at her hard for a moment, as if she’s a rune he’s trying to decode. “You don’t have to make amends for the actions of your friends” he returns just as quietly before offering his arm.  When Caroline takes a step towards the little village, Klaus ducks his head and mutters something that sounds like “Headstrong” and makes sure Caroline’s smaller hand is safely tucked into the warmest part of his arm. The chivalrous action makes Caroline giggle and they link arms easily, strolling down the path together.

They’ve been walking for about ten minutes before a question seems to burst out of Klaus with surprising energy “What did you think? When you found out you were a witch?” It takes Caroline completely by surprise and she can’t help but look into Klaus’ face for her own answer as to why he’s chosen that particular question to start off with.

Klaus is looking back at her with such a blazing curiosity Caroline feels as if she’s had a Full Body Bind Curse put on her. Without thinking a surprised laugh burbles forth before she can stop it. “Why do you want to know?” she asks, her own interest piqued.

“Typical Ravenclaw, answering a question with a question” Klaus grumbles and this is such a light hearted side to him that – is _Klaus Mikaelson_ teasing her?! He laughs himself, a rich deep throated sound that Caroline catches herself thinking that if Amortentia had a sound that would be it. “I want to know about you. You’re hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.”

Hm. Under the thickness of their coats Caroline feels an encouraging squeeze of her fingers through her mittens. What a pair they make she thinks, her with her colourful mittens and Klaus with his expensive leather gloves.

Well. There’s still a while to Hogesmede and she’s enough of Klaus over the past six years to know he’s not going to let this go in a hurry. In for a penny, in for a pound. Or should that be in for a knut, in for a Galleon?

“Caroline” Klaus gentle voice in her ear brings Caroline back to earth with a bump.

“Oh, sorry. I was away with the fairies for a minute there. I was so glad you know? It explained everything.  All the funny things I kept seeing, the tricks I could do none of my friends seemed to be able to manage. I finally felt like there was a reason, like I’d fit. The I met Elena on the train and realised I’d always be second choice”

“Not to me” he bites out so quickly she hasn’t even finished her sentence “Not to me, Caroline”. No-one else pronounces her name the way Klaus does. Is it her or does it look like Klaus would kiss her if he could? _What if he could? Oh fuck me._ Suddenly Caroline’s toasty warm and it has nothing to do with her mittens.

“And being a Ravenclaw? In the interest of scholarly debate?” that damned crooked smile is back.

“I love it. Because of the scholarly debate” she winks at him.

“Hmm. You’d have been a good Slytherin nonetheless. We’re a clever lot despite the stigma.” Caroline can’t refute that. Klaus and Kat have some of the best test scores in the year. And she had been terrified on the train hearing all these stories from Bonnie, Elena and Stefan about what being in Slytherin House meant.  “And I saw the look on your face when Malfoy insulted you. You were itching to hex the little bastard but you’re too smart for that so I did it for you”

“Just to be clear then, I’m too smart to be seduced by you”

“Well that’s why I like you”

They end up going to the Three Broomsticks to warm up before parting ways. Then one butterbeer turns into two. Then there’s the obligatory trip to Honeydukes and Klaus says he’s quite happy to accompany Caroline to Tomes and Scrolls the bookshop. Caroline has to duck out of Zonko’s she’s laughing so hard and they both want to visit Spintwitches Sporting needs. It’s whilst Klaus is stocking up on polish and Caroline is examining a replica snitch that changes colours and speeds for Enzo’s birthday that they bump into Enzo with Gia Bishop. This leads to another trip to the Three Broomsticks and they finally make the decision to all stumble happily up to school together.

It’s only when they’re kicking the snow off their boots in the hall that Caroline realises she’s spent the whole day with Klaus.

“Thank you for today love” Klaus says as he presses some of her bags he’d insisted on carrying into Caroline’s cold fingers. He leans in to press a kiss to her cheek and as he does so, she feels Klaus deftly slip the replica snitch he’d added to his purchases for her so Enzo’s surprise wouldn’t be ruined into her coat pocket.

“I had fun” she admits and his answering smile has Caroline fighting the urge to kiss him again. Properly. On the mouth.

This, paired with the fact that Gia tells her on the way up to Ravenclaw tower that love suits her has Caroline panicking enough to force Enzo to try the food they’d brought back from the pub in a night in case she’s been dosed with love potion that her asshole of a best friend finds _hilarious._

It’s clean. So Caroline might be falling for Klaus Mikaelson. This requires further investigation.

****

Caroline finds out that Klaus is a werewolf the following Wednesday, completely by accident. She’s just found the pocket sized astronomical globe he’d slipped into her coat pocket along with Enzo’s snitch. He must have noticed her lusting after it in the bookshop and lamenting its depressingly out of budget price tag. It’s a beautiful gold and blue enamel thing, the constellations picked out in what she’s just realised might be diamonds. It floats and emits a charming tinkle to alert the user when a planet or star can be best viewed. She has to understand what it means.

Caroline’s a Ravenclaw. It’s in the character description.

When she _finally fucking_ finds him in a secluded part of the Library looking ashen faced and positively shaking late that night, Caroline immediately tries to drag him to the hospital wing and the wise arms of Madam Pomfrey.

“No” he spits and then immediately looks horrified at using that tone of voice on her. “I’m sorry love, I have to-“he groans horridly “I have to get to Professor Snape’s office” Caroline’s about to start arguing, berate him over finishing a damn essay when he’s clearly unwell when Klaus asks pleadingly, eyes wild. **“Please, Caroline”** his grip on her hand – when did that happen? – is painful but she doesn’t have the heart to tell him.

They make it down to the dungeons in fits of startling energy and exhaustion on Klaus part. Snape’s office door swings open and Caroline forces herself not to shrink back at the intimidating shape of the Potions Master.

“You should have been here earlier” Snape says and while his tone is hardly what Caroline would call kind, it lacks the usual acid from class. Of course. Klaus is in Snape’s House. Snape looks hard at Caroline for a moment before shoving a sizeable vial at her. “Make sure he takes all of it Miss Forbes. Klaus, you know you need to be elsewhere”

Klaus nods with effort and with Caroline’s help downs the entirety of the vial. Snape nods approvingly and tells them that Klaus is out of danger for this evening.

“From what?” Caroline asks sharply and when Snape responds that he would have thought she would have been able to figure it out, Caroline just growls out a thank you and starts bundling Klaus up the corridor.

Teachers. Honestly.

The smell of the potion lingering around the rim of the vial triggers a memory of a potion Snape had been brewing in the back of the room earlier this year with light blue smoke. Wolfsbane potion.

 _“You’re a werewolf?”_ she hisses in surprise which has Klaus shushing her loudly and its only when they stumble into the Room of Requirement that Caroline realises what Klaus intends.

“ _You’re a werewolf and you want me to chain you up?”_ Caroline winces upon hearing the shrillness in her own voice but come on this a lot to process, okay?

“Yes. And no” there’s more colour in Klaus’ cheeks now, voice rough but clear. The room is bare except for a roaring fire, a bookcase, record player and two cushy armchairs. “I’ll be alright now”

Klaus explains in a bored sort of voice that yes, he is a werewolf but he inherited the gene which means that his transformation is slightly different to that of a werewolf who is created. As long as he takes the potion, he can both keep his wits about him and his human shape. Isolation and calming stimulus help him control the emotions and mean that he can remain in the castle without endangering others.

Hence the books and music. “Couldn’t Professor Lupin help you?”

“There’s no cure, sweetheart. It’s innate, remember. Besides, Lupin’s one too. Bit worse off than me poor bugger, but he’ll have had the potion so should be fine. _Don’t go anywhere near his office tonight._ You go to your Common Room and you stay there do you understand?”

Klaus winces, the last words said through gritted teeth, clearly in pain regardless of the potion.

“No” Caroline’s voice, though sweeter, has just as much bite as Klaus’.

“ **Go. Leave.”** he repeats, more wolf than wizard. “Please”

Caroline comes closer, pulling Klaus by the hand, ignoring the white knuckles and the way his tendons screams out against the skin. She pushes him gently into one of the chairs and brushes the sweaty hair from his brow.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m a monster!” Klaus shouts sounding somewhere between rage and desperation, clearing horrified that she’d discovered his secret. So the rumours are true. Mikael Mikaelson is not Klaus father. Caroline makes sure that he’s looking at her, his bright yellow eyes the only clue that there’s more to him than a typical wizard. Caroline thinks of Klaus gentle laughter, his hand on her waist, the globe that’s heavy in her robes.

“Not to me”

They spend the evening in silence apart from the gentle strains of Bach spilling out of the record player. And that’s how Caroline gets her proof that she’s in love with Klaus.

****

They’re in the Room of Requirement three weeks later, when the first years have just left the first aid course, clearing up. It’s been three weeks of late conversations in the Library, lunching together by the lake. Breaking down the walls Klaus had tried to construct after the full moon.

“Rumelia did well with the dittany.” Klaus says conversationally, winding a strip of gauze round his fingers and Caroline repacks the potion chest. Caroline only nods, pressing her thighs together where she kneels, not truly listening.

She’s only vaguely aware of Klaus shoes rapping on the floor as he crosses the room to her, the way he calls her name. Since the wolf incident, Klaus has been unabashedly tactile, clearly relieved that it doesn’t change anything for them.

It’s been murder. Caroline wasn’t wanting to push Klaus but if he doesn’t kiss her soon she might die of frustration. How things have changed since the first time they were in this room together.

“Love?” Klaus extends his hand, pulls Caroline to her feet. They look around the room. All done. It’s as they’re walking to the door, when Klaus leans in to kiss her cheek “I didn’t really say it but – thank you. For before. You kept me on this side of --- things” he finishes lamely.

“You’re so strong. So full of light”

“Yeah, I mean, sure. What are friends for?” the words make her cringe at how falsely peppy she sounds.

Friends don’t describe friends like that after all.

Caroline’s not quite sure what prompts this next bit but she gives into the desire to lean in, trail her lips across his stubbled cheek in a mirror of his own favoured mark of affection. Except her mouth is traitorously close to the edge of his mouth. The sudden way Klaus turns so that their lips meet in a full kiss seems to surprise them both but Caroline doesn’t care.

Klaus kisses her so softly it’s barely there at all. Which, what? Hadn’t he just said she was strong? She can take it and she wants it so she curves her hands to the sides of his face and steps closer. Gently, Caroline deepens the kiss humming in sync with Klaus at the pleasure of it. He takes over all of sudden and Caroline knows he’s chasing the sugar quill she’d been sucking on before. Caroline realises with triumph when Klaus finally relaxes fully because he groans in approval, hands moving to clutch her hips, pull her flush against the hard lines of his body.

It’s an unseasonably warm day, so their robes are hanging on the hooks by the door, Klaus’ body heat encouraging as it passes through his shirt to Caroline’s own, the material of his trousers, rubbing against her bare legs. Caroline hadn’t realised Klaus was walking them backwards until she felt the rough press of cool sandstone against her back.

She was literally caught between a rock and a hard place. Klaus pulls back from where he’d been going to town on her collarbones, having thrown away her tie and loosened buttons to get to them lavishing attention on her breasts, glaring at her giggles. Caroline kisses him by way of apology, enjoying the way his eyes spark like flint as she reciprocates removing his tie and loosening the pesky shirt buttons as she explores his body, revelling the touch of hands on her waist.

The bell forces them apart. They’ll be late. Even later judging by the state of them Caroline thinks. Several of Klaus shirt buttons are undone and Merlin knows where his tie is. She’s not much better, given the way her emerald green bra is peeking out, showcasing her cleavage.

Hastily, Caroline scoops up her own tie and sets about redoing her shirt. She looks up, wondering if Klaus has assembled himself into passable to see that his hands are lingering on the first open button, gazing at her with a sort of wonder.

“What? Come on Klaus we’re so late right now it’s not funny”

“I like seeing you in my colour” he rasps and that voice paired with what Caroline’s fingers have done to his hair, the unmistakeable hickey forming on his neck is _not helping matters._

“Yeah?”

“I fucking love it, sweetheart” There’s a pause, like he’s going to say something else before “Will you – will you go out with me? Caroline? Please?” The words are stilted like he doesn’t know how to say them, a spell uttered for the first time.

It’s so sweetly sincere, something Caroline know understands that Klaus doesn’t readily show to other people that she steps closer to deliver a soft, chaste kiss. She bats his hands away and starts doing up his shirt buttons for him.

“Of course I will. After all you did say the magic word”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So although this is set during the Prisoner of Azkaban, Klaus and Caroline are both 16. 
> 
> All the shops in Hogesmede are actual shops from Harry Potter though the globe and snitch are just things I made up. I also stretched werewolf lore to accomodate TVD lore and gave that Forewood scene to Klaroline because it fit somehow :)
> 
> Also the bit about Enzo's betting ring is inspired by the fabulous @emilyscartoons 'My life as a background Gryffindor' panel above


End file.
